


YŌSO

by MeowMaster



Series: ~YŌSO FIGHTERS~ [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Suspense, nice climax(s), ultra power gifting potatoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMaster/pseuds/MeowMaster
Summary: In the LOM (Land of Magic), Fa Ling Lee is murdering YŌSO users, so no one can know the secret of ultimate power.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello archive! I am MeowMaster! I am bringing you my first book, so please enjoy! Also, please look at my friend's account. His name is Sir_Temmie_The_King_Of_Derp! Thanks!

 

 

**~YŌSO~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**PROLOGUE~**

 

 

“I was sleeping deeply, I believe. My mother, who I couldn’t see’s face from the darkness, with warm and gentle hands, carried me into a room, where she cried and her tears landed with a plip-plop on my cheeks, I believe. She put me on the floor in the room, next to a big box, which I suppose was to hide my face from the attackers, probably a Relliks member, species probably a ShadowGoblin like you, sir. And that is all I remember since then. Now please let me go…”

That’s what I told the ShadowGob, who was holding me captive. I think he was a Fa Ling Lee Minion, but I’m not sure. I was in a prison cell, foul smelling, and broken down. There was blood all over the place, and I was ripped; my face was clawed at by the ShadowGob, so was my neck. I tried to escape, but the walls were about 15-16 feet tall. I managed to get about halfway, but I was 12 at the time, and I was pretty short. I was pretty strong though. I fell and tore my clothes and my pants, which would be considered tank tops and shorts by now.

“YESH… YU DO LIYE TO ME!! NOW YU SHALL TAKE SHU PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ACSHINS!!” The ShadowGob screamed at me, and started to corner me.

He grabbed his long whip from on his back, and he pulled back with his massive hands, and he tried to whip me.

I avoided, slid in between his legs, and instead, he kicked my back while I was getting up from under him. I flew over to the edge of the prison cell, but I managed to grab on with one hand. I climbed up, but by then The ShadowGob was charging full speed at me from across the prison cell.

I waited until the last second, then ran toward him, and jumped.

I grabbed his horns, and I jumped onto his shoulders. ShadowGobs are about 9”, about twice as tall as I was, you know? So I jumped off of his shoulders, and I should’ve did like a front flip or something to make this sound cool, but unfortunately, I didn’t. I mean, It was high up! Literally one foot less that a story!

I shoulder-rolled on the ground, like I saw a member of the Relliks did. It hurt probably more than it would’ve if I didn’t shoulder-roll at all. But who cares, really? The important thing is that it looked cool. Heh.

Yeah, anyways, by then the ShadowGob had already turned around. I was charging up something special…

FSSSHHH--went my Kasai, Elemental Flame, from my hand. It also happened to be blue, just like my eyes. My hair is black, and my skin tone is as white as this textcolor. I was young and weak in YŌSO, so it basically drained all of my energy. I collapsed on the ground, like a rag doll falling onto a table.

My Kasai flew into the air, and square into the ShadowGob’s chest.

It ripped only into his flesh, through the armor of strongest metal in the Mahō No Tochi. The Land of Magic. He grunted a small bit, but then became enraged.

“YU DARE TRY TO INSHURE ME? YU DARE TRY TO HURT ME? YOU MUSHT DIE NOW! DIE NOW!!” The ShadowGob screamed as he also started gathering up some YŌSO himself. He had Chikyū, Elemental Earth, and he had tons of it. So he didn’t get tired, and he used an excessive amount of it.

Then a huge piece of the wall just whacked me in the face, and I slammed into the ground, almost unconscious. I tried to scramble away quickly, but the ShadowGob chucked another piece of the wall at my leg. It hurt, but it didn’t kill me. So guess what I did?

I pulled a potato out of my pocket, ate it, and gained ultra energy!

Yeah, just kidding.

I stood up, tried to jump-kick the ShadowGob, but he shoved me back to the rim of the cell, where if you took one more step back, you’d fall into the canyon. That’s what type of people they are. The ones that put a prison cell on the edge of a canyon.

So I was standing on the edge, when out of nowhere a long whip came towards my face. So I did what I could do to protect myself from utterly dying in freaking pain, I held my arm up and used the last left  YŌSO  inside me to make a Shīrudo, or a  YŌSO  shield, to do at least a little less damage. 

But that whip was no ordinary whip. It was a ShadowGob whip. They were immune to all  YŌSO  protection. So instead, I got hit with his full force, and I flew into the canyon.

With nothing but a half ripped arm, and a severe lifeforce drainage.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizuato, the 15 year old with OP Fire Powers, is a YŌSO Fighter, pretty self explanatory. He meets an old foe, saves a girl from dying in agony, and eats tons of 'YŌSO RAMEN!.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, check out Sir_Temmie_The_King_Of_Derp, my budding co-author and friend, who makes amazing pieces of work, along with me. I am making this series by myself, and Sir_Temmie_The_King_Of_Derp is giving me suggestions.   
> Enjoy Chapter 1 of the Book, and thank you for reading!!

**~CHAPTER 1~**

**KIZUATO**

  
  


So it’s me again, and I’m in the middle of a battle. I’m a pretty serious fighter, now that i’m 15. I am the best at Kasai in the whole freaking LOM now, because I practiced in near death condition for 3 years straight. Yep. I’m  _ that  _ hardcore. Pure guns I tell you. Just pure strength.


End file.
